Ben 10: The(accidental) Rise of Another Hero: Episode 1 Let it Begin
Chapter 1 This day was an ordinary day beginning like any other: Devin was outside taking a walk, when he noticed something wierd coming toward him. Meanwhile: "Ben Tennyson I need you to complete yet another task." "Huh, what is it Azmuth?", said Ben. "Yeah seriously another one", said Kevin and Gwen replied "Kevin!" "Anyways Ben Tennyson I have found a COPY of my omnimatrix and stored it on Primus, where it was stolen.The omnitrix has been brought within the vacinity of the Earth and has crashed near your North Cari-Lina. You must find it before it falls into the wrong hands." "Ok, Azmuth I'm on it ", replied Ben. Well then, the Rustbucket III can get us there in no time",said Kevin. Back with our soon to be hero: "Oh my God What is that!!", he says out of fear while running. The strange thing crashes near by and Devin approaches. As he gets closer it starts to look like a metal pod."What in the world is this thing?!?!", and as he gets a little closer the pod opens to reveal a what appears to be a small wrist watch with a touch screen."Huh, this too wierd." He reaches out for the watch and puts it on, "It does look pretty cool though." At about the same time he notices a green jet. Back with our current heros: "Hey, Kevin is that a kid down there ?", says Gwen. "Yeah, and he's where the signal is coming from," replies Kevin. "So, what we'll go down there and use the command code Azmuth gave us and just take it"."Ok, let's go Kevin", says Ben impaitently. "Hey is that plane landing?", says Devin. As he starts to run, the Rustbucket lands.Ben and the others walk out. "Uh, hello there", Devin says,"hows it going." "Pretty well, thats a nice watch you got there, and I'm going to need it back," Ben replies. "Um, Ok but it doesn't come off see," says Devin cautiously."Yeah, I know how to get it off,"Ben says,"Release Coupling-Code 10". The Omnitrix says, in what is close to Devin's voice,"Voice recognized as Ben Tennyson, action cannot be proceeded with, access denied." Ben says,"Huh why isn't the code working?" Gwen replies," Ben, maybe we should call Azmuth." "Ok, I guess your right," Ben says. Just before Ben calls Azmuth, Devin says,"Hey what's that ship?" Kevin says,"Hey Ben might be a good time to teach that kid to use the Omnitrix. Ben replies obnoxiously," Why Kevin, I can handle this myself." Gwen says, "Ben this is no time to goof around that's Vilgax's ship!" Ben replies confused but also suprised," Wait that's Vilgax, I thought we took care of him!" While Ben and the others are talking about Vilgax's return, Devin accidentally turns into Swampfire. He screams," AHHH, what am I !!!!!!" The trio turns toward him and Kevin says," Well, I guess he figured it out Ben." Gwen says scared," Hey guys I think Vilgax is landing." Ben and Kevin both say," Well, this can't go well." Category:Episodes